


The end of the partnership by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Our lads are coming off the streets. What will happen to their partnership?





	The end of the partnership by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge 18 - Theme "End".

With a small, sad smile, Bodie watched his partner climb the stairs in front of him.  He would miss this view, he thought as he followed his soon to be ex-partner into the upper reaches of CI5 headquarters.

It was the end, they were coming off the street for the last time.  It was great to come off on a high, with the IRA ring smashed without loss of life on any side, but the victory was still bittersweet. Bodie knew he would miss spending all that time with his partner, watching that breath-taking sight as his partner's rear end smoothly took the steps two at a time.

Said partner turned at the top of the stairs and gazed at him, speculation and something like understanding in those sea-green eyes. “It'll be OK mate, its the end, but its a beginning too.”

Bodie smiled sadly, “I know sunshine” he said, trying to smile for his best mate, “That doesn't make it much easier though.” He joined Doyle and they walked down the corridor to Cowley's office.

Half an hour later, they walked out of CI5 together, with instructions to have the weekend off before starting their new roles on the following Monday. 

As they moved to the car park and the expected separation, Doyle stopped and held his arm to his partner to do the same. “Are you doing anything tonight”? he asked cautiously, “Got a girl organised?”

Bodie shook his head distractedly, immersed in his own thoughts, not seeing the look of apprehension in his partner's eyes as he awaited the answer. “No, no plans,” Bodie replied, “Why?”

“Come over and I'll cook us up a big feed, to celebrate.”

Bodie looked up at that, “Celebrate what?” 

“Surviving til the end,” Doyle paused, then continued “and to a new beginning,” said over his shoulder as he began walking again, now avoiding Bodie's eyes.

“Sure. About 7 then?  I'll bring the beer.” Bodie said, moving to catch up with his fast-moving now ex-partner. “Great”, came the flat reply and then Doyle was gone. Bodie stopped, a bit confused at this turn of events, but then shook his head and continued to his car. Obviously his partner was feeling the pain of the change as well. If only it was in the same way that he was. Bodie sighed and drove home for a quick shower and change.

He couldn't help himself, he turned up on Doyle's doorstep early, anxious and missing him already. The thought that they would be working behind desks on mostly different things and not together on kept circling round and round his brain. He knew that it was time to come in off the streets, but the full implications were only hitting him now.

After enjoying Doyle's famous lasagne once again, they settled onto the sofa with the TV turned down low. The quiet between them seemed tinged with anxiety and Bodie could only source it back to his partner, who seemed to be watching his every move out of the corner of his eye. Finally getting past the point of endurance, he turned to his partner and demanded, “What the hell is eating you?” Doyle dropped his eyes and to Bodie's amazement, he realised Doyle was blushing. “Bloody hell mate, what is it?” he questioned more softly.

Without looking up, Doyle asked in reply “We've been partners a long time, good mates almost as long.” Bodie snorted impatiently, “Not for the first six months though. I could have killed you several times over. Damned by the book copper.” Doyle finally met his eyes, “Damned reckless merc,” he said with a small smile, “I could have done the same to you, more than a few times.” He continued, “But that's not what this is about.” 

He looked down again and his next question came out almost as a whisper, “Did you ever think about us being something more?”  Bodie just stared at him, not quite certain he had heard what he thought had come out of his ex-partner's mouth. 

When there was no answer, Doyle dared to look up, with apprehension in his eyes. He was stunned by the look he saw in those beautiful blue eyes, but managed to get out, “I mean us, together. A team outside our CI5 partnership.” 

Bodie managed to take a breath, realising that he had stopped breathing when he realised what Doyle was asking.  His face slowly lit up with a smile that in turn gave Doyle hope. “You mean a continuing partnership? Bodie asked, “at home as well as at work?” 

Doyle started smiling in return, “At home, in the car, on the way to work, on the way home from work, everywhere we go.” “And especially in bed?” Bodie asked.  “And most especially in bed” came his new partner's reply.

“Well,”Bodie continued with his patented smirk, “every partnership needs an agreement.  We seem to have that. So, lets go seal the agreement, the best way I know how.” “And how's that?” came his partner's husky reply. “I'll show you in your bedroom,” Bodie breathed as he grabbed his partner's hand and pulled him up and into the indicated room. 

Where the new partnership was sealed. Repeatedly.


End file.
